


Endless Love

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Magnus and Alexander meet and everything seems to be going well until it doesn't and they will have to dig deep making life choices that will change both their lives forever.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Endless Love

Magnus plane landed at JKF airport three hours late. Magnus did not appreciate being delayed or his busy schedule being tinkered with by anyone. His life was maintained by a clock and he had already sent a very detailed uncomplimentary email to the owner of the airline with an Invoice for the time lost in his life as he exited the plane making his way to the luggage carousel before standing in a long line at the cab rank strategically positioning himself moving further up the line as people were to busy talking or too jet-lagged to notice.

After arriving at back at his apartment and unpacking he went out onto the street stopping for a double espresso when all he really wanted was a martini before hailing a cab to a part of town that was unknown to him. 

The cab driver pulled up at the destination and looked at him, “Sir, are you sure this is the right address, I can wait. This is not the safest part of town for someone like you.”

Magnus checked the address as he was a little unsure himself before nodding, “No need, Thank you! I am quite capable of looking after my self.”

The cab driver raised his eyebrow as Magnus gave him a large tip and the driver gave him his direct number with Magnus taking it and placing it in his pocket.

They were in an old industrial area with small factories that would have employed hundreds of people in their day now mostly abandoned as the once proudly displayed signs were rusted and boards had been nailed across windows with chains and locks on doors and gates and the once-bustling streets now almost empty.

In between two red brick buildings sat an old gas station. The pumps were still standing though no longer working with signs which had been there for many years reading- Out of Gas.

The tinkle of a bell alerted Alexander that someone had entered as he continued to work concentrating on etching lines into a timber sphere he had made. It had been commissioned by a bowling club as an award and Alexander had to ensure that it was completed on time.

Magnus walked in surprised by what he saw around him. Inside looked nothing like the outside as it had been refitted lined with timber shelves filled with an eclectic array of items from children’s toys to chess pieces, cheese platters and chopping boards with cuckoo clocks on the wall and other sculptures. Apart from the clear path which led to a counter, there was very little spare floor space. It looked more like a workshop than an artisan gallery and Magnus could not help but press the traditional rocking horse on the nose causing it to rock as he walked passed.

Alexander did not look up from what he was doing, “Won’t be long, feel free to look around”

Magnus did not look at the face speaking as he was too interested in a piece in front of him. He picked it up and ran his fingers over the intricate craftsmanship glancing towards the counter but only being able to see a bright light and the top of a mop of black hair.  
The pattern was remarkably similar to his own design, except these swirls ran right to left with Magnus design running left to right. Magnus knew what his design meant to him and he wondered what the symbols meant to the man who crafted them.

He looked for a price and couldn’t find one. Holding the small cube the size of a matchbox he started to walk towards the counter and sighed, “Well I have just spent 28 hours on a flight from hell, so I suppose another few moments won't hurt. When you say, won’t be long- Do you mean 3 minutes or 30?”

Alexander was nearly finished when he stopped as most peoples reply would have been ‘Sure- no problem’  
Alexander never rushed, “I mean- as long as I like!”

Alexander deliberately slowed down as he was not going to be made to rush by anyone. Magnus stood patiently wondering if the man was being deliberate taking his time just to annoy him. 

Alexander took 8 minutes in total as he finished and placed his work down and stood up from the bright white light that he was working under deciding to quickly usher whoever it was out so he could continue his work. As he stood up his posture changed and he found himself staring at the sight before him taking a moment as if he had been shot with a stun gun. 

The well-dressed man with his grey silk business shirt and tightly fitting plaid grey waistcoat which sat in all the right places hugging his arms and sitting firmly against his flat stomach stood before him wrestling with a long tube.  
Alexander could not see any further down due to the height of the cabinet though he was desperate to. He noticed the long slender fingers laden with silver rings, the well-manicured nails, and the expensive Rolex watch.  
Alexander also noticed there was no wedding ring.

Alexander's eyes rose higher to chains that he could not see as they were tucked into his shirt sitting against his bare chest. Then he moved his eyes up to the stranger's face and smiled feeling butterflies in his stomach as their eyes met. Alexander couldn’t help it. He found the man stunningly attractive.

Magnus spread the design out on the counter and looked up to see Alexander now in front of him. 

Alexander smiled, “Hi”

Magnus's facial expression changed as he was instantly taken by the bright hazel eyes and the huge smile that now greeted him. The mop of black hair was now a solid 6ft something piece of nothing but all man. He wore a tight black t-shirt and had huge shoulders but it was his smile that caught Magnus's attention as his chest tightened. 

Magnus had not found anyone so instantly attractive before. Not in the ‘catch your breath and life flash before your eyes ‘ kind of way.

Magnus became nervous as Alexander seemed to be looking right through him. He cleared his throat, “Hello. I sent an email 3 weeks ago where I was advised that commission work was to be negotiated in person.”  
Alexander nodded, “That is correct and you are?”  
Alexander looked down at the design unsure at first of what it was.  
Magnus placed his hand out, “Magnus Bane”  
Alexander placed out his hand, “Alexander Lightwood. You flew from Paris just to come and see me for some work?”  
Magnus nodded, “Yes! After looking around though, I am unsure if you can help me, I do not see anything remotely similar.”

Alexander took exception to that, he could carve anything. “ Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean it is not here. Sorry to waste your time, enjoy your flight back to Paris”

Magnus looked at him, “What? You don’t even want to see the design to see if you can do it.”  
Alexander shook his head, “No. I know I can do it. If you are not confident I am the right person, then it is pointless. There are others around.”  
Magnus sighed, “Not as good as you. Could you please look at it”

Alexander looked down at the drawings. They were very precise, the detail was incredible as was the swirls and patterns. There was something familiar about it and Alexander stopped as Magnus placed the cube he had found on the shelf on the counter beside the design.

Alexander looked at him, “What is it a birdcage”

Magnus swung the design around and answered, “Coffin”

Alexander pulled back raising his eyebrows, “Are you sick”  
Magnus shook his head, “No. I just like to be well prepared ”  
Alexander smiled looking at the serious expression on Magnus's face as he looked back over the design, “You don’t need a craftsman you need an interior designer!”

Magnus became concerned and leaned in, “Why? Is there something missing? Do you think I should allow extra legroom.”

Alexander shook his head as he was being sarcastic, “Why is there a slight bow in it?”  
Magnus nodded, “Oh, I like to sleep on my side.”

Alexander looked at him, “You do realize that when you get to use it you will be dead?”

Magnus nodded, “Of course I do. If I am going to spend eternity in it, I want to be comfortable! I lost a dear friend recently who was buried in a tin can with satin lining. He does not even like satin as it makes his skin itch. So I decided to design my own, that way. I only have myself to blame.”

Alexander did not know what to say. He had never carved a coffin before and was instantly interested from the perspective of a piece of work. He also had never met anyone like Magnus before either and he found him to be quirky and odd and as sexy as hell.

Alexander noticed Magnus's eyes sadden slightly and the thought of his friend and he lowered his voice, “I am sorry for your loss.”  
Magnus nodded, “Thank you”

Alexander ran his hand over the drawing asking Magnus what type of timber he wanted it made from and Magnus answered, “Japanese Cherry Blossom tree.”

Alexander placed his hand onto his own chest feeling a tingling sensation as Magnus's choice was exactly what he was thinking.

Alexander nodded, “Perfect!”  
Magnus smiled, “Do you think so”  
Alexander nodded, “and the design is faultless”

Magnus looked at Alexander this time the compliment was obvious and Magnus blushed before Alexander added, “It will not be easy or cheap to import the timber and to be honest, this will take months of work”

Magnus nodded, “Hopefully I will not get hit by a bus in the near future, If I do, I will arrange for my body to be frozen until you have finished it.”

Alexander turned to look at him unable to stop smiling at the serious look on Magnus's face. He had never met anyone like him and everything about him was oozing into his soul. He simply replied, “Good idea”

Alexander thought about the work he had on and he traced his fingers over the paper, “ How much were you looking at spending?”

Magnus pulled out a piece of paper and started reading as he had itemized what he thought was a fair price. Alexander listened surprised at once again the detailed description as Magnus rattled off, “ all-expenses-paid trip to Japan:”  
Alexander stopped him, “Hold on, why am I going to Japan, you choose the timber, I craft it! ”  
Magnus looked at him, “I cannot be expected to make such an important decision. Surely a craftsman, artist, knows his product better than anyone.”  
Alexander shook his head, “Considering the nature of the request, I think this is something you should choose, after all, you are going to be spending eternity in it and you need to be comfortable”

Magnus looked at him unsure of whether he was being sincere or sarcastic as he nodded, “ We will both go! So that takes it to about 157 thousand dollars-Lets round it up to 160K neat! As they say! Money is no option”

If Alexander was drinking coffee he would have spat it out instead he stared at him, “Are you sure you are not sick?”  
Magnus shook his head misunderstanding Alexander's comment as he replied, “No, just a little tired.”

Alexander grinned, “ I am happy to negotiate. Give me a couple of days to get back to you”  
Magnus nodded, “When you say a couple, Are you referring to the culturally acceptable 2 days and if so, Are they business days, as today is Thursday, so perhaps a ‘few’ days is more appropriate.

Alexander looked at him in disbelief, “I will return your call with a quote by 4 pm-close of business Monday. We can negotiate from there”

Magnus smiled, “Thank you Alexander, I look forward to hearing from you”

Magnus placed his hand out as Alexander shook it, both their hands held firmly in the others with Magnus brushing his thumb over Alexanders then pulling away as he picked the small cube up, “I would also like to take this”  
He placed it on the counter moving it in front of Alexander as he tilted it on its axis and spun it anti-clockwise.

Alexander had never done that with it before and watched as it was perfectly balanced on its axis. The carved patterns became waves as the cube spun.

That was one of Alexander's favorite pieces and had been on the shelf for almost 6 months without anyone ever even noticing it.

Magnus stopped it from spinning, “There is no price on it”

Alexander was staring at the rings on his fingers.”Make an offer”  
Magnus pulled back, “Oh, I have no idea, let us say 300”  
Alexander shook his head as Magnus agreed that was probably a little low for the work involved so he doubled it, “600”

Alexander shook his head as Magnus raised his eyebrow willing to pay more, but not a lot more. “What will you take for it?”  
Alexander folded his arms, “Well this piece is very special, I think….dinner and a few games of pool should do it”  
Magnus laughed thinking Alexander was joking until he noticed the intense look on his face. “Your serious”  
Alexander nodded, “Very, you come to dinner with me and play 3 games of pool and you can have it”  
Magnus blushed, “Oh it is worth way more than dinner and a few games of pool!”

Alexander pinned the cube on its Axis and spun it clockwise as they both watched it spin, “Depends who you are having dinner with!”  
Magnus pulled back and nodded, “Alright”  
Alexander smiled, “Glad to hear it, Meet you at the Hunters Moon at 7”  
Magnus had his diary out, “Hmm, I don’t know it- but I will find it. When is good for you?”  
Alexander stopped the cube from spinning, “Tonight!”

Magnus pulled back again, He knew he had nothing on and would spend the night by himself alone in his apartment. Magnus nodded checking his calendar, “ I can make tonight.”  
Alexander shook Magnus's hand this time placing his thumb over the top of Magnus's thumb and pressing it slightly, “ Great, I will see you at 7! ”

Magnus felt the touch and held the handshake until Alexander let go and rolled up the deigns placing them back into the tube handing it back to Magnus as Magnus called his friendly cab driver who was there within minutes.

Magnus pushed the tube back to Alexander as Alexander placed it under the counter.

Magnus went to pick up the cube as Alexander grabbed it and stared at him, “ No! Dinner and pool first- What happens if you skip town”

Magnus smiled and winked at him, “See you at 7”

The cab arrived and Alexander watched the cab leave instantly closing the door and locking it before grabbing the cube and rummaging in his workshop for a piece of wood making a base for it drilling a fine hole in it ensuring the axis point could stand and that it would still spin before finishing off his other work keeping an eye on the time.

Alexander had been on many dates but none had excited him as much as this one.

It was almost 7 and Magnus was once again getting out of a cab entering a bar he was unaccustomed to. It had been years since he ventured into an establishment for dinner where there was not a doorman or concierge to greet him.

Magnus had dressed as casually as he could and approached, “Good evening Alexander”  
Alexander greeted him with a smile as Magnus sat beside him and ordered a G & T and Alexander ordered a beer.  
From the moment they sat down, they both knew they had found someone special. Alexander moved his knee touching Magnus and Magnus did not move. When they left the bar Alexander casually placed his hand on Magnus back guiding him to the table as they sat an ordered dinner.  
Magnus's expectations were not high and he was pleasantly surprised having enjoyed his meal as they shared stories about their work both of them becoming more relaxed as Alexander asked to see his rings as he had just started working with silver.

Magnus placed out his hand and was going to remove them and hand them to him when Alexander cupped his hand in his hand looking down at them moving his hands onto them as Magnus sat and watched him as every simple touch seemed to soothe and heal old wounds that he had been carrying in his heart for far too long and by the time Alexander finished Magnus past was exactly that-past.

They moved to the pool tables as Magnus racked up the balls, “Now let me see if I can get this right”  
Alexander nodded as Magnus broke first and they started to play with the wager being another dinner.  
Magnus had not played in years and noticed Alexander was quite good. Alexander won the first game and the second game was well underway with Magnus sinking 4 balls in a row.  
Alexander raised his eyebrow, “Why do I get the feeling I am being hustled”  
Magnus smiled a he went to take his shot, “You know what they say, Alexander, If you can't find the one being hustled in the pool hall, it is probably you!”  
The white ball jumped over two of Alexanders and bumped the black in the hole as the white ball rested on the side of the pocket and Magnus had won.”

Alexander nodded, “Ok then, Let's play” 

Alexander had a great view of his perfect ass as Magnus took his shot and they were becoming more relaxed and more confident with each other as they continued to play well into the night before it was closing time and they had to leave. 

They left the bar and walked through the city taking their time before Alexander found him self standing outside Magnus building.

Magnus smiled, “I must say, Alexander, I did not expect to have such a good time-Thank you”  
Alexander nodded, “ Me either, we should do it again”  
Magnus nodded, “I would like that”  
Alexander looked around, “It is getting late, I should go.”

Magnus did not want Alexander to go, he did not want the night to end, It was the first time in a long time that he had actually enjoyed himself, “Would you like to come up for coffee”  
Alexander did not want the night to end either, “Yes, sounds great”

The apartment was modern and Magnus true to his word made coffee, three in total and it was now 2 am. When Magnus offered another.

Alexander stood up, “No thanks, I won't sleep as it is.”  
Magnus smiled as Alexander pulled a wrapped package from his pocket and handed it to Magnus, “Thanks for coming to dinner, I had a really great time, Happy Valentines Day Magnus”

Magnus did not even realize it was Valentines day

Alexander leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.  
Magnus looked at the cube wrapped in lilac tissue paper with a red ribbon unwrapping it carefully as if he had never seen it and nodded, “Thank you Alexander- It’s beautiful.”

Alexander went to walk out when Magnus placed his hand on his chest, “No point going home if you are not going to sleep- you may as well stay awake here.”

Magnus placed the present in his pocket as he stepped closer, “Happy Valentines Day to you handsome.”  
Alexander swallowed as Magnus was inches from his lips.  
Magnus kissed him on the lips before pulling back only to have Alexander pull him back in as their lips smashed against each other. 

The kisses were no longer gentle and sweet as they became fixated on each other their tongues meeting like lost young lovers, their hands being welcomed home as they moved over each other.

There was a long way to go and both of them knew it was only the start of bigger things to come as the sun started to rise Alexander had the one thing in his arms that he didn’t have yesterday and that was Magnus and his world was changing with every breath he took.  
Magnus ran his fingers up and down Alexander's arm knowing that whatever he felt for this man was real and honest. Which was something he had never had before.

The spoke for hours about each other's childhood happy to be relaxed in each other's arms with sex, like the sun, on the horizon. Both contented with where they were and excited for the future as Magnus felt Alexander's lips nestle into his neck and his breathing slowed as he fell asleep.

Magnus moved slightly as he whispered, "and here is to many more"

Alexander did not say a word squeezing him and kissing his neck agreeing.


End file.
